Mika and Maple: Fangirls Enroll at the Academy?
by The Mask for Insanity
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my fangirl characters, Mika and Maple since their original story was deleted TWICE. Various themes, ratings and pairings. Rated T for all around ratings as the story progresses.
1. Don't Die on Me!

**My story 'SFS' got deleated...AGAIN.  
****So instead I'm starting some oneshots for my fangirl characters, Felicity 'Maple' Cheshire and Mikyle 'Mika' Summers.  
Small profiles:**

**Maple:  
Maple is a 15 year old fan pervert. She is openly perverted and bisexual, and commonly foul mouthed, hot-headed, over active and violent. She fangirls mostly over Soul and Blair, often sexually assulting Soul, which is probably why her and Blair get along. She is a baseball bat, and a meister, her soul is orange, her eyes are hazel and her hair is long straight and honey brown.**

**Mika:  
Mika is a year younger then Maple and a slight closet pervert. She is hetrosexual (meaning straight) and isn't as open with her laungage, usually quiet and shy at times (but if she's really angry she's almost twice as dangerous as an angry Maple). She has a crush on Kid (a huge crush) and usually has to get her partner out of trouble. She is a meister/bazzoka, her soul is green, her eyes are green-blue and her hair is blonde 'L' style.**

**The oneshots will mostly be my characters interacting with other characters and taking on random events that sprink to mind.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Partial mention of nudity, small spoiler from a little in the series, fluff.  
PAIRINGS: SoulxOC, maybe a little Maka/OC if you squint.  
RAITING: K/K+**

"Nothin like a nice hot shower!"

Maple grinned, coming out of the stall with a towel around her shoulders. Mika already had one around herself, she smiled at her partner.

"Got that right!" She sighed, running her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Course I do! It's just..."

The two stopped, frowns on their faces as they heard some girls talking. The two got up and walked over silently, standing aross the showers from them and quietly listening in.

"Yea, some 1 star weapon named Soul Eater got hurt pretty badly."

Maple choked on her breath, her whole form coming to a stand still, her eyes circular and wide.

"Soul? Soul Evans?"

The girls turned to Mika, who looked concerned.

"Erm...Yea, why do you-"

"SOUL EATER! NO, SOUL! HE'S NOT DEAD IS HE? PLEASE, TELL ME HE'S OKAY!"

The girl cried out in alarm, as the baseball bat ran up to her and began shaking her violently, tears flooding down her face like waterfalls.

"Maple! Calm down, please!"

Maple let go of the girl and turned back to her partner.

"NO! I-I cant stand to think about it! He can't be dead, I-I can't l-lose him!"

She rapidly wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling like a terrified little kid.

"Whoa! Calm down! He's going through surgery now!"

After hearing this, Maple froze yet again. Sniffling as she hung her head only slightly, a look of determination on her face.

"Right." She dropped the towel, and Mika watched warily. "I'M COMIN' SOUL! YOU WILL LIVE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I WITNESS!"

As she proclaimed this, she raced out of the door and into the hallway. It took a couple of seconds for it to finally set in on Mika's mind.

"WAIT! MAPLE YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" She cried, getting ready to run after her, before the girl in question skidded back through the door. She sweatdropped.

"Hiro pointed it out. Don't ask."

She grabbed a bathrobe someone had left and slipped it on quickly, giving Mika a determined look after she tied it and put a hand on her hip. Mika sighed, and quickly grabbed another robe to put on herself.

"LET'S GO!"

The two weapons charged out of the door and ran towards the infirmary. It didn't take long and they skidded to a stop infront of the door. The two panted heavily.

"What are you two doing here?"

Mika and Maple looked to Maka who was sitting on the bench by the door. Her eyes were empty and her skin paler then usual.

"Oh, hey Pigtails." Maple said distastefully, smirking at her. But instead of getting her usual reaction of annoyance, Maka's face screwed up as she hung her head. The two girls straightened up, one looking at the meister as she never had before. Maka was scared as well. It was her partner after all.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Mika asked in a quiet voice, and small droplets fell from behind her bangs as her body shook.

"Don't cry, you wuss! He's gonna be okay! Right?...Right, Maka?"

A sob tore from the meister's throat.

"I-I don't know! It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me, Soul wouldn't have taken that blow! He might die because he tried to save me!"

She wept quietly, and Maple squirmed as she felt nothing but remorse for the pigtailed girl.

"That's a weapon's job, Maka. Me and Maple know as well as anyone. We may meister eachother, but we'd do anything to protect eachother."

Maka cried harder, and what happened next no one was prepared for. Maple walked straight up to her, leant down and wrapped arms around the shorter girl, pulling her into an embrace.

"It's not your fault."

Green eyes widened in disbelief as Mika gaped at her partner.

Maple continued.

"It not your fault, it was Soul's choice. His duty as a weapon is as important to him as soul collection, you need to understand that to understand his sacrifice. It's the least you can do to show you value his partnership and his friendship."

It was almost as if Maple was gone, and left in her place wasn't the perverted 15 year old weapon that commenly nosebled over Soul or Blair, or who sexually assulted the scythe, hoping to get a submissive reaction, but Felicity Cheshire. The girl who cared for her friends as if they were family, the girl who was terrified when she found out probably her bestfriend besides Mika was in a critical condition, and the girl who was comforting someone she flat out refused to get along with for matters she kept to herself.

She smirked, a small chuckle escaping her.

"Plus, if Stein can stick a screw through his head AND still have twice the mental capacity of a man of his age, I think he can fix any ingury that a battle has given to a student."

Keeping her hands on her shoulders, Maple moved back to look her in the eyes.

"Also...This is Soul Evans we're talkin' about here! He's not gonna leave either of us without saying goodbye, right?"

There was a few moments of silence, before a small smile etched across the meister's lips. Maple grinned and stood straight, before sitting down next to her. Mika still stared at the other girl with raised eyebrows. Maple looked at her, frowning.

"What?"

Mika looked away nonchalntly.

"Oh, nothing!"

The two giggled before the light brown haired girl's partner sat down next to her. She pulled her into a hug.

"Nice one, Felicity!" Mika smiled. Maple blushed alittle and hugged her back tightly.

"It's Maple, Mika! And,"

The weapon looked back to the meister.

"Maka, don't get the wrong idea."

Maka furrowed her brow, and gave her a confused glance.

"This doesn't make things any better between us. I only comforted you to fully convince myself that; that sexy weapon of your's will be alright and I can grope him when he comes out."

Maka smiled at her. Her heart hadn't gone into ther perversed promise, hazel not meeting emereld and her face looked as if she was straining not to show any emotion other then the bordem she was protraying.

"Right. I know that."

There was another short silence. And when she was sure enough that the meister wasn't looking, she smiled softly at her. Mika caught it though, and sighed almost silently.

Her weapon could deny all she wanted, but Felicity 'Maple' Cheshire cared.

Not much, but still she cared.

* * *

**A little comfort fluff to kick off these oneshots. Any ideas or comment on the characters, I'd love to hear!**

**Maple: What the...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?  
Mika: When Soul was hurt.  
Maple: B-BULLSHIT! I-I HATE MAKA!  
Maka: Sure you hate me Maple, sure you do.  
Maple: SCREW YOU TINY-TITS!  
Maka:...Makaaa-  
Maple: OH NO YOU-  
Maka: -CHOP!**

**Mask-Chan**


	2. Maple's Plan

**REMINDER TO ALL: MY LAPTOP DOES NOT HAVE GRAMMER OR SPELL CHECK, SO THAT'S WHY THERE IS MISTAKES.**

**Back to school in three days. Wah.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Language, partial violence, fluff (a little)  
PAIRINGS: SoulxOC**

Mika tapped her foor impaciently outside the school doors. She sighed, checking her watch.

"Dammit Maple...Getting my up 30 minutes early for school."

She sat down next to the door and leaned back against it, sliding down to sit on the ground.

"What are you doing sitting there? School doesn't start for ages yet."

Mika looked up, and scowled alittle.

"What do you want Soul?" She growled, and the scythe sniggered.

"Good morning to you too." He said smirking. Mika growled.

"Oh piss off! Maple got me up early and ditched me saying '_I've got a score to settle_' or something..."

Soul sat down next to her.

"Maka got me up too, but she left her textbook at home or something...so, I thought I'd get here before you and Maple did."

There was a small silence.

"That failed, huh?"

The two laughed a little. Suddenly, they heard the sound of chair wheels going across tile.

_Tak, tak, tak_.

The two stood up and went to the doors, before they burst open, sending Soul and Mika falling backwards. Maple burst out on Stein's signiture rolley chair. She span around and grinned at them.

"Hey guys! You alright?" Maple sniggered, grinning at their surprised faces as she stood the extinguisher up on the seat of the chair, resting her folded arms on the back of the chair.

"What the hell?" Soul blurted. Maple burst out laughing. "I know right! Took a hell of alot of soulwavelength to get it off the bastard...By that I mean I stole it from him whilst he wasn't in the classroom. So worth it!" Mika suddenly scowled.

"YOU IDIOT!" She roared. Maple stuck her tounge out, and turned to look at Soul.

"Morning red jeans, how you doing?"

Soul sighed alittle, but was glad she hadn't tried sexually assulting him yet.

"Hey Maple...Erm, I wouldn't do that with the extinguisher..."

Maple sniggerd.

"Oh, I'm so afraid for the big, bad fire extinguisher!"

To prove her point she changed her other hand into a baseball bat, and began whacking the extinguisher laughing. Nothing happened, even though Mika tried to stop her. But when the weapon refused to listen, she lost it.

"MAPLE, QUIT BEING A-"

Suddenly, the extinguisher dented, slightly caving before it gave a violent hiss. Soul took a step back, knowing it was compressing.

"Opps..." Maple mumured, inspecting the damage.

Mika continued to yell.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE-"

She was cut off as the chair gave a violent lurch and Maple went full throtle over the stairs as her eyes buldged and Soul and Mika gasped.

"FELICITY!" They both yelled.

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS FUCKING THING!"

In an attempt to stop, Maple grabbed the extinguisher nozzle, but it got caught on the back of the office chair so it was pointing sideways. It span her at a colousal speed. Her hair flew around her head and she gripped the chair as her legs wrapped firmly around the back.

"AH-AH-AH-AH!"

Her voice was distorted as she screamed bloody murder, being stared at by nearly every student currently in the courtyard and more arriving.

"WHEW-EW-EW-EW-EW-EW!" **(If you got the Tobuscus refrence, I love you)**

She quickly began to enjoy it, throwing her arms up in the air and letting her legs hang off the chair. The hazel eyed meister/weapon eventually ran out of foam, and the chair came to a halt. Her eyes rolled in her head as she gave a drunk giggle before falling off the still slowly spinning chair. Soul ran over, Mika following quickly with a distressed sigh. They looked down at her.

"Wh-ha-ho! AGAIN!" She suddenly yelled, sitting up and jumping back onto the chair. Soul laughed and Maple tried to get the extinguisher working again.

"I think it's outta foam." Soul said, taking it from her and knocking on the hollow sounding canister.

"The compressed air blew it."

Maple rested her hands on the back of the seat and shrugged.

"Oh well. It's not like I need to be anywhere!"

As if the world was sticking a finger up at her, the door burst open, revealing Azusa, Marie, and none other then the furious doctor Stein.

"FELICITY CHESHIRE,"

His voice was very unlike himself, chilling Maple to her very core. He suddenly grinned.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY NEW DISECTION SUBJECT."

Mika hid behind Soul, who in turn backed away, knowing that someone was probably gonna die. Maple shook violently, and then without warning began whacking the empty extinguisher against the back of the chair despratly.

"WORK DAMMIT! I _NEED_ TO BE SOMEWHERE NOW!"

Stein was suddenly infront of her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up off the chairs so she hung alittle. The scowl on his face made Maple whimper.

"Okay...Okay...I'll come quietly...Don't you-"

With a powerful grunt, she smacked the red canister across his head. Stein fell back and let Maple go, who leapt off the chair before throwing the canister at him and running for her life. Stein chased after her quickly, volcanic fury in his eyes. Mika and Soul exhaled.

"Well...That went we-"

Soul suddenly felt himself span around, two arms wrapping around him before he was dipped and lips pressed against his own. Maple came away with a small _pop_ and grinned down at the dumbstruck scythe.

"Just needed my morning dose of vitiman S."

She winked, grinned and dropped the scythe, who fell on his back with a small exhale. He watched her run off, the doctor still in persuit. He growled, blushing lightly.

"She's never gonna learn..."

He sighed, but smirked.

"...I guess that adds to the charm."

* * *

**I always pair Soul up with my crazier OCs if the second of the two is calmer...Huh. Makes ya think.**

**Anyway, if you didn't get the Tobuscus refrence, go and look up 'TOBUSCUS ANIMATED CHRISTMAS ADVENTURES' and you should get it.**

**Maple: OH CRAP, STEIN IS GONNA KILL ME!  
Mika: If he comes after you, I WILL run from you.  
Maple: Glad I can trust you.  
Mika: Look, you know I'm terrified of hi-  
Stein: WHO'S MY NEXT DISECTION SUBJECT, THEN?  
Maple&Mika: AHHHHHH!**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. Chatroom

**Chat-room style~! The user names were really quickly thought of BTW. XD**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Slight sexual themes, mention of 'sexting', language.  
PAIRINGS: SoulxOC, slight KidxOC  
RATING: T**

InSoulsBoxerz, RedJeanz, Maki-Maki and Sexy-Symmetry logged on.

InSoulsBoxerz: HEYYYYYYY~! :D

RedJeanz: CHANGE YOUR USER NAME.

InSoulBoxerz: Gonna make me Souly~?

Maki-Maki: I can already tell this is gonna go baddd. :p

ReaperRapist logged on.

Sexy-Symmetry: 0_0 Erm...Mika?

InSoulsBoxerz: Like you can talk, Mr. Sexy-Symmetry~

Sexy-Symmetry: Blame Liz. -_-

ReaperRapist: MAPLE, YOU COW! STOP CHANGING MY CHAT-NAME!

RedJeanz: Suits you! :D

ReaperRapist: Fuck off, pansy.

InSoulsBoxerz: YOU LIKE IT~

InSoulsBoxerz: WTF?

Maki-Maki: Oi, that's my weapon!

RedJeanz: HOW AM I A FUCKING PANSY?

ReaperRapist: Yea, because a MAN wears a headband. -_-

Sexy-Symmetry: Mika, do you have the homework?

ReaperRapist: Oh fk, I forgot to give you your study notes back! I'll come round now.

Sexy-Symmetry: Kk, see you in a min.

ReaperRapist and Sexy-Symmetry logged off.

RedJeanz: It's my headband of masculinity!

InSoulsBoxerz: Don't listen to her! You're so sexy Soul, I'd let you make me your bitch. ;p

Maki-Maki: 0_0

RedJeanz:...Thanks?

InSoulsBoxerz: You're VERY welcome~

Maki-Maki: Anyway...How are you guys?

InSoulsBoxerz: Eating leftover ribs, watching the Black Swan lesbian sex scene for the fifth time.

RedJeanz: I'm alright, you having fun at Tsubaki's?

RedJeanz: Good for you Maple...

Maki-Maki: It's okay I guess. We're watching Twilight~ Blackstar's in his room.

InSoulsBoxerz: Bet ya he's jerking off.

Maki-Maki: Are you SURE you're not gay Maple?

RedJeanz: Hell, $20 says he is! XD

InSoulsBoxerz: NO. I'm BI! AS IN I LIKE BOTH! Anyway, you would watch it if you saw Mila Kunis' tits.

RedJeanz: Fuck, she's fit!

Maki-Maki: I don't think I would. I'm straight.

InSoulsBoxerz: YES, SOUL! YES! Her chest is imaculate!

InSoulsBoxerz: Yeah straight, like a roundabout! XD

RedJeanz: LMAO.

Maki-Maki: So mature. -_-

InSoulsBoxerz: Ain't I just~?

RedJeanz: I just found the scene on YouTube.

Maki-Maki logged off.

InSoulsBoxerz: Whatever Maka. -_-

InSoulsBoxerz: And you're hard? ;)

RedJeanz: No.

InSoulsBoxerz: A little?

RedJeanz: ...

RedJeanz: Natalie Portman is hotter.

InSoulsBoxerz: BULLSHIT! D:

RedJeanz: Well I think so! :p

InSoulsBoxerz: Pfft! I'll tell you who's fit as fuck.

RedJeanz: Who? Rihanna?

InSoulsBoxerz: Nicki Manaj.

RedJeanz: OH GOD JUST NO!

InSoulsBoxerz: What you got against Nicki? ;(

RedJeanz: She's too fake!

InSoulsBoxerz: What, and you think Blair's knockers are real?

RedJeanz: XD Knockers!

InSoulsBoxerz: What? :S

RedJeanz: It's a funny word!

InSoulsBoxerz: Knockers?

RedJeanz: XD

InSoulsBoxerz: Hehe~ It's what Russia calls his sisters tits in Hetalia~

RedJeanz: You want to become one with Russia, da~?

InSoulsBoxerz: I rather become one with that weapon in your boxers you've been saving~

RedJeanz: Are you implying I'm a virgin?

InSoulsBoxerz: ...You're 15...I didn't expect you'd had sex yet. I'm waiting until I'm 17.

RedJeanz: YOU'RE A VIRGIN?

InSoulsBoxerz: I'm 15 too Soul! And yea, I am a virgin. No one's taken my cherry yet...

RedJeanz: ...Oh...

InSoulsBoxerz: Yea. Oh. The only person who knows is Mika...and now you.

RedJeanz: I won't tell.

InSoulsBoxerz: Really?

RedJeanz: Promice! ;)

InSoulsBoxerz: ...Thank you. Your secrets safe with me~

InSoulsBoxerz: :3

RedJeanz: I appriciate that!

RedJeanz: Holy crap it's nearly 2 in the morning.

InSoulsBoxerz: Oh fuck it is! Well, Mika's probably gonna stay over a Kid's.

RedJeanz: And Maka was staying over at Tsubaki's anyway...

InSoulsBoxerz: ...I don't know about you, but I'm tired.

RedJeanz: Same, Blair nearly suffocated me with her chest last night and I couldn't sleep for HOURS.

InSoulsBoxerz: XD...Anyway...wanna have a quick sexting session~? ;)

RedJeanz: Goodnight Maple.

InSoulsBoxerz: Only kidding~! Night Soul, sleep good.

RedJeanz: You too Maple, see ya in class.

InSoulsBoxerz: Okay, nighty night you sex-beast~ xox

RedJeanz: XD Goodnight!

InSoulsBoxerz: Not even one little kiss~? o3o

RedJeanz: That's so uncool!

InSoulsBoxerz: Okay, okay! :D Night, for real this time~!

InSoulsBoxerz logged off.

RedJeanz:

RedJeanz:

RedJeanz:

RedJeanz: x

RedJeanz logged off.

* * *

**Mila Kunis is my celeb crush. ;)**

**Maple: Awww~! Soul you big softie!  
****Soul: I am not!  
Maple: Hehe...Sure, sure...  
Soul:...So who won the bet?  
**

**Mask-Chan**


	4. Chatroom with Confetti108

**Another chatroom style, this time being joined by Confetti108~!**

**I've decided that if you want to join the chat, anyone is welcome! Just PM me and you can chat with Mika and Maple, and any other characters I or you decide to bring in~!**

**Confetti: PinkiePie (in bold too ;))**

* * *

******WARNINGS: Language, slightly sexual themes (?)  
PAIRINGS: None (Mentions, but not really)  
RATING: T**

InSoulsBoxerz and BazookaBJ logged in.

InSoulsBoxerz: How that user name Mika~? ;)

BazookaBJ: I hate you Maple. -_-

InSoulxBoxerz: You do NOT! I'm lovable!

**PinkiePie logged in.**

**PinkiePie: Hey guys :)**

**PinkiePie: Agree with Maple ;)**

InSoulsBoxerz: Oh haiiiii Pinkay~!

BazookaBJ: You know her?

InSoulsBoxerz: We met today, she gave me user ideas for you~

BazookaBJ: Seems legit.

InSoulsBoxerz: Soul's lurking.

RedJeanz: WAS NOT! Anyway, isn't Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony or something.

BazookaBJ: 0_0

InSoulsBoxerz: ...FUCK-A-DUCK-IN-A-BATHTUB, SOUL'S A BRONY!

**PinkiePie: I've ALWAYS wanted to meet a brony! DO you think we could have a MLP marthon nite?**

RedJeanz: Oh no, please don't tell me you're another Maple I'm cursed with. -_-

InSoulzBoxerz: Yes my disciple. Yes...

BazookaBJ: Hell, I'm in! I can wear my Fluttershy wing hoodie!

InSoulzBoxerz: OH! I'll wear my Rainbow Dash one! And my Applejack jeans!

RedJeanz: I'm dying here. _

**PinkiePie: But you know you're dancing like a girl! Cuz i can see you doing it right now^.^**

RedJeanz: W-WHA?

InSoulsBoxerz: WHAOWHOAWHOA! WHAT SONG IS HE DANCING TO? What's he wearing to~?

RedJeanz: Are trying to turn yourself ON?

**PinkiePie: Sexy Back! And hes in some black boxers. Here i recorded it i'll send you a link:D**

**PinkiePie: Link:**

RedJeanz: I am so embraced. -_-

InSoulsBoxerz:...Erm...I...Err...WOW.

BazookaBJ: Annnnd Maple's aroused.

InSoulsBoxerz: A little yea...I'm gonna go watch the Dark Shadows sex scene.

RedJeanz: Do you ONLY watch films for the sex scene?

BazookaBJ: Facebook is gonna LOOOOOVE you Soul~!

RedJeanz: YOU WOULDN'T.

**PinkiePie: Oh Soul im sure you do the same thing, either or you're gay... WAIT ARE YOU?**

BazookaBJ: HELL YES!

RedJeanz: I'm not gay!

RedJeanz: I'll get Kid to fuck you if you don't.

InSoulzBoxerz: You'd SOOOOO buttfuck Blackstar, or, he'd buttfuck you, you cute little uke you~

InSoulzBoxerz: PFFT, that's just amazing!

BazookaBJ: I'm not a sex crazed as Maple, Soul.

InSoulzBoxerz: You're oh-so-innosent arn't you~?

RedJeanz: Ever call me that again Maple, and I'll slice your hands off.

Bazooka: Don't she needs those.

InSoulzBoxerz: A dirty joke from YOU?

**PinkiePie: I heard before that the innosent types are the ones who like it kinky~! ;)**

InSoulzBoxerz: OH, DEAR, GOD YES! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! XD

RedJeanz: ...Makes you think about what her and Kid get up to...

**PinkiePie: O.o do you think they do that stuff when Liz and Patty are there?**

InSoulzBoxerz: ...Foursome?

RedJeanz: LOL, Kid the pimp! XD

InSoulzBoxerz: WHERE DEM FINE ASS SYMMETRICAL BITCHES AT?

BazookaBJ: Well ONE of them is currently being uploaded to Facebook dancing in their black boxers to 'Sexy Back'~!

**PinkiePie: woah FIFTHY likes already! And Black*Star was one of them! He wants the dick XD**

RedJeanz: I'M RUINED.

InSoulsBoxerz: You're sexy!

BazookaBJ: And my work is done~!

BazookaBJ logged off.

RedJeanz: Oh fk, Maka's pissed at me. See ya Maple...

RedJeanz logged off.

InSoulzBoxerz: Well, that went well~ Got anything interesting stories to tell me about spying on Soul, Confetti~?

**PinkiePie: Sure do! He sleeps with a princess celestia blanket that he hides in his closet.**

**PinkiePie: And also one time he wore one of Maka's bras.. He even picked out the lacy one. *creeply smiles***

InSoulzBoxerz: D: Well, I am CERTAINLY learning a lot about Soul! XD He's such a sexy person, and he wore lacy woman's underwear! XD

InSoulzBoxerz: ...

InSoulzBoxerz: Why does that turn me on? -_-

InSoulzBoxerz: Also, I have an AppleDash blanket~ And a Little Miss Rarity poster! PEGASISTERSSSSS!

**PinkiePie: We should make a fan club at the school!**

**PinkiePie: im sure Mika can pursade Kid into letting it happen~ if you know what i mean ;)**

InSoulzBoxerz: DEFO. Send Soul lingerie for me. I just want to see his face when he gets it, and if he tries it on that is...

InSoulzBoxerz: Wait...do explain, Confetti.

**PinkiePie: Im sure you know**

**PinkiePie: wait do you want me to include a sex toy with that lingerie?**

InSoulzBoxerz: Hehehe~ I make no choices, if you want alittle more kink, by all means, go for it~

**PinkiePie: Then i will! And i'll make sure to plant a carema in the room so you wont have to watch a movie sex scene :)**

InSoulzBoxerz: FFFF-YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME! XD

* * *

**PM me if you wanna be in a chat with the two, no one is turned away! XD**

**Mask-Chan**


	5. Sleepy Cuddles

******A little something I cooked up because Mika hasn't got much love as of yet~**

******Oh, and to RP a chatroom with me, just PM which you can do with that little 'PM' button next to my Pen Name, or going on my profile~**

* * *

******WARNINGS: Fluff  
PAIRINGS: OCxKid  
RATING: K**

"Psssst, Kid!"

"Nggh..."

"...Kid, KID!"

"Hm...HM! Who's...M-Mika?...Mika, what are you doing in my room?"

"...I can't sleep..."

"Aren't you and the girls having a sleepover or something downstairs?"

"...Y-Yeah...Buuuut..."

"Patti put Woman in Black on, didn't she?"

"...Mmhm."

"I wonder why I heard screaming..."

"Erm, Kid?"

"Mmhm?"

"Can I...Sleep in your room with you?"

"...Yea...I guess..."

"Thank you."

"I'll just...Make some room."

"...Why do you have so many pillows on one side under the covers?"

"..."

"Symmetry?"

"Y-Yea..."

"Hehe~ You are cute Kid~"

"T-Thanks."

"Hehe~Thanks for making room."

"No problem...Comfy?"

"Mmm, yep!"

"G-Good, well, go to-!"

"_Mmm..._"

"M-Mika, what are y-"

"Don't give me that, Kiddo, Liz already told me you like cuddling~"

"..."  
"Night Kid~"

"...Heh...Goodnight, Mika."


	6. BiTes

**I've not been very active recently, so here's another quickie!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: MaplexSoul**

* * *

"...Maple?"

"_Mmm_...Yeah?"

"Can you get off my back?"

"You get this for lying on your front."

"You're spooning me and it's wierd."

"_Purrrrr~_"

"You're fat, get off."

"Bullshit, if I'm fat, so are you."

"Yeah, wel-Hey!"

"Shit Soul..."

"Get your hand off my ass!"

"But it's so cute and hot!"

"Maple-Maple what are you doing?"

"Just relax baby~"

"Seriously, you're creeping me-OW!"

"_Hmm_~"

"S-STOP!"

"Awe, whyyy~?"

"Don't BITE my ass!"

"Oh come on, it's not like your naked!"

"Yeah, but your teeth are sharp."

"Says you!"

"...Maple, you're-Ah~!"

"Hehe~"

"S-Stop trying to strip me_eee..._"

"Awe, I didn't know your lower back was so sensitive~"

"I'm not SEN-Maple stop, ahh~!"

"Eheheheee~"

"Nnnn...~"

"I like when you do that, do it again..."

"M-Maple, stop it n-_nnaahh..._"

* * *

**Poor Soul...**

**Long story short, Maka came in as they were about to start kissing and kicked Maple out after Maka-Chopping her, and Soul was ashamed of himself for being about to let her do it.**

**Maple: WHEN THE FUCK DO WE HAVE SEX, DAMMIT?!  
Soul:...I'm not even-  
Maple: SOUL. PANTS OFF. NOW.  
Soul: Oh, fuck everything. *Facepalm***

**Mask-Chan**


	7. Madness: Maple

**This is a two shot, each one regarding madness.**

**Believe it or not, Maple's character has far much more development than I put out.**

**This is a lot of it, her madness.**

* * *

******WARNINGS: Madness, angst, unstableness  
PAIRINGS: Mention of MaplexSoul  
RATING: K+-T**

Maple's madness was different from Soul's or Maka's.

There was no room with a piano or broken record player.

There was no vast space of thick black blood.

All there was; was a clock.

A small grandfather clock on a night stand in the middle of a small cramped room.

In this clock was all of Maple's pent up madness.

Every last drop.

If destroyed, Felicity 'Maple' Cheshire would seize to exist.

She would be an embodiment of her own madness release.

A tool used for insanity and slaughter.

She refused to ever let that happen.

For her meister, Mikyle 'Mika' Summers.

For the boy she loved, Soul 'Eater' Evans.

It would have been easier, if not for the _ticking._

A constant, steady, loud _ticking_.

It pounded against her skull, impossible to ignore, always there.

Always _there._

Every night, she would sit there, against the wall of the little room, and _listen._

She could do nothing else.

Just sit there and wait it out.

As time was slowed down.

The INFERNAL ticking continuing for her to hear.

It drove her mad.

She could tell when her body was shaking, her eyes hazed off into unfocussed-ness.

The clock was then her only focus.

The TICKING.

She would shield her head with her hands, nails digging into her head, drawing blood.

Teeth digging into her bottom lip, blood running over her lips, dribbling down to her chin.

Breathing was a struggle, laboured and difficult.

Though the worse part?

Knowing how EASY it was to end the torment.

All she had to do, was simply nudge the table with her foot, or push the clock off the top of the stand.

Gravity would do the rest, and it would be destroyed as it hit the ground.

She was be welcomed by silence.

Blissful, peaceful, _silence_.

Something she was never graced with.

Even out of her sleeping mind, during the day.

She always found if she was on her own; in silence, that same constant ticking would begin.

Quiet at first, but it would grow into a castrophany so loud that it would numb her to everything else in the world.

This was the reason she always made sure to have her iPod with her and her headphones.

Why she found such refuge in her friends and her music.

Why she dreaded silence.

Why she dreaded sleep.

Because any one of those two things brought out her madness.

There was times when she was so close to end it.

To destroy the clock and out live this torture.

But she couldn't.

She wouldn't allow it to win.

To let her lose the people she cares about more than the world.

Anyway, as soon as she made that choice, to give in...the ticking would be over.

And the night would end.

And then, the silence.

But this time, she would not find comfort.

It would be mocking her.

Reminding her of how close she came.

How she failed.

How weak she really was.

The next morning would come, and she would replace the mask that she wears to hide this madness.

Maple was strong.

Felicity Cheshire was not.

* * *

**Mask-Chan**


	8. Madness: Mika

**Haven't updated in a while, so I decided to finish Mika's madness.**

**Her madness is tied in with thoughts of non-acceptance and that Maple is easier accepted then she is which leads to thoughts of insecurity and basically feeling she's more a burden and an outcast.**

**This is why she won't speak up much and generally lets Maple take the lead.**

* * *

******WARNINGS: Madness, angst, unstableness, death  
PAIRINGS: N/A  
RATING: K+-T**

Hanging on a shelf.

A shelf of mismatched toys.

Eyes like gems.

Blood red, golden brown, sunshine yellow.

Pointed fangs, sharp teeth, pearly white knashers.

Broken grins, that's all they are.

Eyes filled with hard-to-conceal loathing, judging to the newest toy.

One's a rag doll with too much bite.

One's a porcelain pretty with a pull spring with too much to say.

One's a clockwork wind-up wound too tight.

And then there's the little ballerina with who can't get her way.

Blue green eyes of confusion are misted with fear.

Suddenly every thing comes crashing down.

The grins are grimaces.

The stares become glares.

The toys advance.

The shelf shakes.

A bolt breaks.

The little ballerina teeters off the edge.

Seeming to fall to her death.

Hands reach out.

Seeming to want to snatch her back.

Jagged grins.

Scornful waves.

The ballerina will never dance again.

Her final song.

Her final dance.

Falling through the air.

The notes:

The cackling of the toys.

The climax:

The screaming of the swan.

The finale:

The sound of a broken toy on the wooden floor.

_CRACK._

She lies there broken and silent.

A limb detached.

Her milky skin cracked.

Eyes of glass watch the toys return.

With eyes like gems.

With broken grins.

A bout of agony.

A seer of fury.

She wants to tear the grins from their face.

She wants to claw out those eyes like gems.

The swan so delicate.

With broken mind.

With jagged grin.

Drags her self up off the floor.

Claw like hands with dead man's grasp.

Reach up to grab at the polished shelf.

Hoisting up.

Starting to climb.

She can hear the toys begin to laugh.

She can hear them taunt her.

They think she's dead.

Another fallen toy on the wooden floor.

So she'll climb.

She'll ignore the screams.

The screams of what she was.

She'll climb the shelves.

The porcelain pretty is the first to go.

A hand grabs her pull string and pulls her down.

The forced words of a babbling doll.

Too late for apology.

The rag doll is next.

Torn stitches be the demise.

Stuffed up apology.

A little too late.

The ballerina claws up onto the shelf.

Grabs the clockwork toy.

Flips it over.

Hears the cry.

Pushes it off with no goodbye.

A jagged sneer.

Eyes like pearls.

The sounds of broken toys.

_SMASH._

_THUMP._

_**CRASH.**_

Victory.

The last doll stands.

Acceptance.

What does it matter?

In a world.

Of killed or be killed.

Her friends are dead.

Now she will stand.

With limb detached and milky skin cracked.

The shadows rise.

White shelves.

Dripping black.

The ballerina stands.

At the top of the coming darkness.

With broken grin.

And eyes like gems.

The ballerina will dance.

She will dance her final dance.

With limb detached and milky skin cracked.

With a jagged sneer.

With eyes like pearls.

The ballerina will dance.

The dance of a broken toy.

Left upon the wooden floor.

* * *

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
